mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth and current season in Mad City. It started on August 24, 2019 with an unknown end date. Season 4 introduced the Villain team, along with a revamp and movement of the Hero Base and the addition of a Villain Lair. Multiple buildings have been added, an Oil Rig has been added, along with Atlantis, a new structure which purpose is unknown. The Military Base has also been added. Rewards As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing season. These rewards are unobtainable after the season end date. There are a total of 20 rewards obtainable in Season 4. Gameplay Changes Update One: 8/24/19 *The map has been expanded upon and changed in some regards. **Hero Base, a Villain Lair, a Military Base, and Atlantis can all be found around the map. **The Military Base now houses the Patriot and Rhino. **The destroyed buildings from last season, including the Cafe, have been replaced with apartment-like buildings that are inaccessible, a new building which differs from the nearby buildings in Sandy Suburbs has been added. **More city buildings have been modified *The lighting engine has been changed to Shadowmap. *The Villain team has been added. **Picking up a Crystal as a criminal or prisoner will now cause the player to join the Villain team. Villains respawn at the Villain Base if they have not been recently damaged by an enemy. **A new Villain, Raven, has entered the fray. **Phantom has become a Villain, and thus can no longer be accessed from the hero base. **Phantom's outfit in the hero base is now replaced with a question mark outfit. *Many Hero Abilities have been reworked. **Proton now has a double jump ability that can be activated on a cooldown that replaces the previous flying ability. The laser attack has been modified to deal only twelve damage but has an increased fire rate and ammo count, it works like the Death Ray. **Vanta now allows players with the ability to move much faster and turn almost completely invisible while sprinting. This ability drains over time, and eventually, players will only be able to do it in short bursts unless they wait for it to recharge. The Vanta ability no longer allows for flight. **Voltron now turns into a ball of electricity while sprinting, enabling users to run much faster and jump higher, although, much like Vanta, this ability drains over time and cannot be used indefinitely. In turn, the flying ability has been removed. **Frostbite's ice now has a heavily increased rate of fire. The flight ability has been replaced with an ice path that stays right beneath the user's feet. The ice path is activated while sprinting, and, on top of this, players with the ability will sprint faster. *The Power Plant has exploded and destroyed the Testing Lab, spilling toxic green goo and corrupting terrain in its vicinity. The road has been haphazardly scrapped back together with the addition of two ramps. **There are also various small changes around the map, including a petroleum rig near the Criminal Base, a tower built on top of the Volcano opening (presumably to signify the Villain Base) *There are now more Prisoner NPCs around the Prison that promote Game Passes when interacted with. *More searchable containers can be found around the Prison. *There is also a new code, S34Z4N4 Update Two: 9/7/19 *The Falcon,Cruiser, and Smart have been added. **The Falcon is a bomber jet. **The Cruiser is a police bike. **The Smart is a SUV like vehicle. *The M32 Grenade Launcher has also been added along with the Machete. **The M32 Grenade Launcher can be purchased for $5000 in game cash *There are also some gameplay changes. **The Tear Gas and Riot Shield can no longer be found in red crates and are purchasable for $4000 in the Police Base. **The Grenade throw speed takes much longer. *Some Vehicles have been moved. **The Helicopter on the Hospital parking lot has been removed. **The Nero is no longer near the Casino, instead its in the Car Dealership replacing the Tracer. **The Tracer, Inferno, and GTR were removed from the Car Dealership and moved to the Police Base Parking Lot. **The Nero replaced the former place of the Tracer. **The Stingray was moved to the Criminal Base parking Lot. **The ATV, 911, and Shelby which are now in the parking lot west of the Criminal Base. ***The Smart car also spawns here. *There are no map changes. Trivia *Out of all the seasons thus far, Season 4 has the most vehicle rewards out of every season with 3 this season. *Season 4 is the only season to introduce a new team. *Phantom is the only ability to be removed from the hero roster. *It is the first Season to show an actual changelog as a GUI in-game. *It is the first Season to make a purchasable weapon. Gallery Screenshot (2814)-0.png|Hero Base RobloxScreenShot20190825 170242352-0.png|Villain Base RobloxScreenShot20190825 174214163.png|Military Base RobloxScreenShot20190904 191516666 - Copy.png|Atlantis Mad City New Building Season 4.png|New Building in Paradise Pier ECxePuFU8AA89Af.jpg|Unknown Building ECxePuFUYAMIQCt.jpg|Unknown Building ED4FxeSXsAE8xG5 - Copy.jpg ED4FxeSXsAE8xG5 - Copy (2).jpg RobloxScreenShot20190828_190413249.png|Update Changelog RobloxScreenShot20190907_204718375.png|9/7/19 Changelog Category:Seasons Category:Season 4